A New Kind of Redemption
by winterteaa
Summary: An extended epilogue of the book, Redeeming Love by Francine Rivers. What happens after Sarah returns to Michael and her continued healing process look like?


Transitioning back into life together wasn't as easy as either Sarah or Michael had first expected. Although they had both prayed for this day for so long, the fact of the matter was that that had both changed over the years and while Sarah had grown in the Lord, there were still a lot of wounds and lies that needed healing in her. Everything was new again, a renewal to how they had begun their marriage when Sara was recovering from her injuries. Sarah laid in bed one morning, she knew that soon dawn would be coming and Michael would be up to begin working. She breathed in the newness of old memories and how much she loved waking up with Michael every morning, and the sense of security that came with it. Finally she heard Michael yawn and startled as he pulled her into his arms. "Good morning, Mrs. Hosea." He kissed her deeply and she sighed with relief and comfort. Taking in the beauty of the moment, both enjoyed being quiet with each other before the hard work of the day began.

It was an exceptionally hot summer, warmer than there had been in a long time, Tessie's heavy petticoats didn't help Sarah much. "Let's eat outside, its too warm in here and you look like you could faint any moment." Sarah followed Michael through the door outside and sat on a stump beginning to eat her food. It was one of those days were the heat hung low and there was almost a heaviness in the air. Stretching, Michael asked more about her time in Sacramento and she told him about the women she had helped, he loved seeing her eyes dance as she shared about her new passions and he told me about the work he had done here. "I was talking to Paul awhile back, Miriam is going to be having her baby near October. She wants you to help her deliver." "Me? What about Elizabeth? She's much more experienced than I am!" "The Altmans are going to be traveling south to bring in a new shipment of supplies, they will be gone for at least a month, there's no way she can be here for the birth." "Well how does Miriam expect me to do this? At least with Elizabeth she had done it before, she knew everything that needed to happen. Miriam has never done this." "But you have and you will do great." Michael gave me a small smile and winked at me. I rested a little. "Besides, can you imagine Paul delivering a baby? He'd fall apart the first sign of Miriam in any pain." We both laughed. "That's probably true." "Looks like you're going to be the midwife in these parts, delivering everyone else's babies from now on." The words weren't meant to cut, Sarah knew that. But even though it had been a fear years since the wound last presented itself, it was still there and raw as ever. "Sarah, I didn't—" Eyes burning, she fought back every tear, "Its fine. The fact of the matter is…" Her voice began to shake but she stopped it in fear of feeling weak, "The fact of the matter is I can't give you children. We both know that and I thinks its wise if we continue on as best as we can." Quickly, Sarah stood and loaded the dishes and pots into her arms. Michael quickly got up, his height towering over her and put his hands on her shoulders. "You don't have to be so strong." Sarah stood and thought for a minute and rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. "I know that. But I don't know how to _not_ be. I'm just going to need some time." Michael bent down so his eyes were level with hers, hands wrapped around her waist and kissed her. Sarah giggled and felt her facing getting hot. "Well I declare, is that a blush I detect Mrs. Hosea?" Immediately, Sarah's stubbornness settled in a responding with a abrubt "No! I'm not embarrassed by anything!" Michael laughed and tried to bury his face in her neck as she unsuccessfully attempted to squirm out of his grasp, unable to breathe in between the chokes of laughter. Just then she saw Paul riding in towards the cabin. Michael turned his gaze and gave a short wave. "Michael! Let go of me! Its indecent!" Chuckling, Michael tried to keep Sarah in place but she managed to twist out of his embrace. As she hurried off to wash the dishes down at the creek Michael gave a small tap to her behind, Sarah's responding yelp causing him to roar with laughter.


End file.
